If You Ever Come Back
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Aku benci menunggu. Tapi jika itu untukmu, akan kulakukan. [Vkook/Taekook/KookV]
1. If You Ever Come Back

**Title: If You Ever Come Back  
**

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast: -Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **-Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

.

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Jungkook and Taehyung fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

 **This fic dedicated to: THOSE CUTIES' SHIPPER ALL OVER THE WORLD**

.

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Kim Taehyung itu hidupnya.

Seluruh jiwanya.

Cinta matinya.

Sepenting udara, sekrusial matahari.

Penghuni tetap puncak piramida prioritasnya.

Jadi saat laki-laki dengan senyuman menawan itu pergi, dunianya runtuh dalam sekejap.

.

Jeon Jungkook memang masih bernafas, makan hingga kenyang, tertawa pada lelucon teman-temannya, tapi bukan berarti ia baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak menangis karena rasa sakitnya sudah setingkat diatas rasa sakit yang mampu membuatnya menangis. Mati rasa.

,

Ia ingin mati.

Ia ingin terjun dari puncak tebing tercuram di dunia, merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya terbentur dasar jurang dari lautan ganas.

Tapi setitik sensor kecil di otaknya yang masih waras mengatakan, _'Jangan. Itu tidak sepadan.'_

Sebagian kecil hatinya yang sudah dibutakan cinta ganti berbisik, _'Di dunia sana tidak ada Taehyung. Setidaknya, tunggulah sampai ia pulang.'_

 _._

Kim Taehyung menghilang.

Setelah menghasilkan begitu banyak rasa sakit, trauma, dan luka yang tak mungkin sembuh, ia bahkan tak meluangkan waktu setidaknya 30 detik agar wajahnya bisa ditampar.

Ia seakan ditelan bumi, diseret ombak, ditiup angin tanpa meninggalkan sedikit pun jejak. Tak ada petunjuk apapun untuk menemukannya. Seolah seluruh rasa sakit atas kehilangannya saja tak cukup.

* * *

 _ **If you're standing with your suitcase**_

 _ **But you can't step on the train**_

 _ **Everything's the way that you left it**_

 _ **I still haven't slept yet**_

Sudah 5 bulan, tapi Jeon Jungkook tidak beranjak dari tempatnya menunggu. Ia adalah seorang penggila pola hidup sehat yang selalu tidur sebelum pukul 10, namun sudah 5 bulan terakhir tidak memedulikan semua itu.

 _Persetan dengan hidup sehat,_ katanya.

Ia menunggu Taehyung kembali, selama yang ia bisa.

Seusai makan malam, ia akan duduk di teras, sambil melakukan apapun yang harus ia kerjakan. Kadang sambil memangku laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari dosennya yang kejam, kadang sambil membaca komik-komik detektif kesukaannya, bahkan kadang sambil bermain _Nintendo wii,_ walaupun itu artinya ia harus menyeret televisi keluar. Yang pasti, acara menunggunya tidak pernah ia lewatkan tanpa segelas susu dan sepiring kukis kering buatan sendiri.

Seperti dulu.

Ia dan Taehyung punya kebiasaan khusus sejak tinggal bersama, yaitu mengobrol tentang apapun hingga waktu tidur Jungkook. Mereka akan duduk di teras, dengan Taehyung yang meminum _Americano_ alih-alih susu coklat. Kata Taehyung, kafein sudah tidak mempengaruhi pola tidurnya lagi, jadi tidak masalah untuk minum itu malam-malam. Kukis kering buatan sendiri juga tidak boleh terlewatkan karena itu berarti ia bisa memeluk Jungkook dari belakang sembari membantunya mengaduk adonan.

Jungkook suka sekali dengan sesi mengobrol mereka yang sering ia sebut sebagai _midnite chatting_ itu _,_ karena mereka akan mereka akan bercerita tentang segalanya hingga membuat Jungkook berpikir kalau Taehyung tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Dan ia lebih suka lagi karena Taehyung akan mengakhiri sesi bicara mereka dengan ucapan selamat malam plus ciuman lembut di dahi. Taehyung hanya tidur di tengah malam, hingga kadang membuat Jungkook terbangun ketika Taehyung menyelinap di balik selimut dan memeluknya erat-erat.

* * *

 _ **And if you're covering your face now**_

 _ **But you just can't hide the pain**_

 _ **Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you**_

Jimin datang ketika Jungkook sedang menyelesaikan komik ketiganya untuk malam ini. Jimin itu teman Taehyung yang menganggap Jungkook super imut, jadi berteman dengan Jungkook juga. Sejak Taehyung menghilang tanpa jejak, Jimin jadi sering datang, kadang hanya untuk memastikan kalau Jungkook tidak menangis.

"Tidak mengerjakan tugas, Kookie?"

Jungkook menutup komiknya, beralih menatap si pemuda bermata sipit. "Tidak ada tugas. _Hyung_ sudah makan?"

Wajah Jimin cerah seketika. "Belum. Kau ada makanan?"

"Tadi aku memasak banyak karena kupikir _hyung_ akan mampir." Jungkook melangkah ke dapur dengan Jimin yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ia memasukkan ayam goreng saus madu ke dalam _microwave_ untuk dipanaskan.

"Kok tumben kau belum makan?"

Jungkook mengernyit heran, "Kata siapa? Sudah kok."

"Lalu ini makanan siapa?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk piring yang masih penuh di meja.

Hening sejenak.

 _Ting._

 _Microwave_ berdenting setelah semenit dinyalakan, membuat Jungkook segera tersadar. Ia tergagap mengeluarkan piring dari sana, berusaha sebisa mungkin menata emosi sebelum berbalik untuk menaruh piring di depan Jimin.

Jimin menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu memutuskan untuk melahap isi piringnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ia mengerti.

* * *

 _ **If the truth is you're a liar**_

 _ **Then just say that you're okay**_

 _ **I'm sleeping on your side of the bed**_

 _ **Going out of my head now**_

Sejak Taehyung pergi dan nomornya tidak bisa lagi dihubungi, Jungkook nyaris gila. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Taehyung, hingga tidak adanya Taehyung disisinya terasa amat menyakitkan.

Awal-awal kepergian Taehyung membuatnya terjaga hampir sepanjang malam hingga matanya hampir-hampir sesipit Jimin. Ia membombardir Taehyung dengan ratusan _e-mail_ hingga pihak _web_ menganggap Jungkook adalah _spammer_ dan memblokir akunnya. Itu terjadi selama sebulan penuh.

Bulan berikutnya, Jungkook mulai bisa berpikir jernih dengan melacak ponsel Taehyung menggunakan GPS dan _IP address_ laptopnya. Tapi tentu saja itu sudah terlambat karena Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu mengganti keduanya dengan barang baru yang jelas tidak akan bisa ia lacak.

Melapor pada polisi pun percuma saja karena beberapa kali dalam sebulan Taehyung mengirim surat kepada keluarganya bertuliskan 'Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi' dengan tulisan tangan miring-miring yang jelas sekali miliknya.

Taehyung bisa melakukan itu, tapi Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung tidak menulis surat juga padanya. Tidak usah muluk-muluk, berisi omong kosong macam 'Aku baik-baik saja' sudah cukup bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya perlu tahu apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Taehyung menyukai tempatnya sekarang, entah dimana ia berada. Jungkook hanya ingin tahu apakah ia makan dengan baik, walaupun tidak ada Jungkook yang memasak untuknya. Jungkook juga mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Taehyung karena ia begitu sering terkena flu.

Awalnya, ia selalu membayangkan skenario kemarahan yang akan ia lakukan jika Taehyung pulang. Tapi lama-kelamaan Jungkook menguburnya dalam-dalam dan memutuskan untuk memaafkan Taehyung sepenuhnya. Ia akan langsung meloncat ke pelukan Taehyung jika surai cokelat madu itu muncul di pintu rumah sewaan mereka.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, mengelus sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, membayangkan jika Taehyung ada disana.

* * *

 _ **And if you're out there tryna move on**_

 _ **But something pulls you back again**_

 _ **I'm sitting here tryna persuade you like you're in the same room**_

Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung pergi setelah pertengkaran mereka tempo hari. Teman-temannya bilang kalau Taehyung bosan padanya tapi tidak tega mengatakan itu jadi memilih untuk pergi sampai Jungkook bisa merelakannya.

 _Konyol._

Sampai kapanpun juga Jungkook tidak akan merelakan Taehyung.

Karena sepersekian detik sejak matanya bertemu dengan iris cokelat keemasan milik Taehyung dua tahun yang lalu, ia mendapati dirinya telah jatuh. Sedalam-dalamnya.

Tidak apa-apa jika semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu benar. Tidak apa-apa jika Taehyung pergi sebentar untuk mencari yang lebih baik. Yang pasti, ia akan tetap disini. Tak akan bergeser sesentipun dari tempatnya menunggu.

 _To: Taehyungxxx \  
_

 _Tidak apa jika hyung pergi karena menyukai seseorang atau bosan padaku seperti kata teman-teman. Tapi nanti, jika ternyata orang itu tidak bisa memasak tumis brokoli seenak milikku dan itu membuat hyung ingin kembali, aku akan menunggu._

 _Aku pasti menunggu._

* * *

 _ **And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder**_

 _ **And I wish you could still give me a hard time**_

Jungkook masih ingat betul bagaimana Taehyung membanting pintu di depan hidungnya tepat 6 bulan lebih 17 hari lalu. Itu sudah pertengkaran kesekian mereka selama seminggu terakhir karena entah mengapa Taehyung menjadi super sensitif. Ia menjadi pendiam sekali, dan jika Jungkook bertanya apakah ia sakit atau butuh sesuatu, Taehyung akan sangat marah dan mulai memaki-maki.

Taehyung tidak pernah lagi membantunya membuat kukis. Ia bahkan tidak lagi meluangkan waktunya untuk berbicara dengan Jungkook selepas makan malam. Ia hampir-hampir tak pernah di rumah, bahkan tak ada lagi lengan hangat yang membuat Jungkook terjaga di tengah malam.

Taehyung berubah begitu banyak hingga Jungkook kewalahan untuk berusaha menyeimbanginya. Ia tidak pernah ikut marah jika Taehyung marah, karena tidak mungkin memadamkan api dengan api. Tapi lama kelamaan Jungkook sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Ia menangis ketika Taehyung memaki dan mengatakan jika ia menyesal bertemu Jungkook. Dan itu kesalahan fatal karena Taehyung langsung mengambil mantel, berjalan keluar dengan cepat untuk meninggalkannya.

Taehyung tak kembali lagi.

Sampai sekarang, Jungkook tidak pernah berhenti menyesali hari itu. Ia harap Taehyung masih ada di sini, walau hanya untuk memaki.

* * *

 _ **I'll leave the door on the latch**_

 _ **If you ever come back**_

 _ **There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat**_

 _ **If you ever come back**_

Tagihan listrik 7 bulan terakhir naik gara-gara Jungkook tak pernah mematikan lampu saat tidur. Biasanya ia akan bertengkar dengan Taehyung masalah mematikan lampu ketika tidur karena Taehyung benci gelap. Jadi sekarang ia menjaga agar lampu terus hidup, jadi Taehyung tidak akan menolak pulang.

Ia juga tidak pernah lagi mengunci pintu di malam hari, memilih mengaitkannya pada rantai pendek yang mudah dibuka dari luar.

Di siang hari, Jungkook juga akan meninggalkan satu kunci cadangan di bawah karpet kecil pengesat kaki yang berada tepat di depan pintu. Saat keluar dari sini, Taehyung lupa membawa kuncinya, jadi Jungkook menyiapkan satu disana agar Taehyung bisa masuk kapanpun ia ingin.

Ia sudah berjanji, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

* * *

 _ **If you ever come back**_

 _ **There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on**_

 _ **And it will be just like you were never gone**_

Saat Taehyung pulang, Jungkook berjanji akan menyambutnya dalam pelukan erat. Dekapan hangat yang kata Taehyung membuatnya terasa seperti di rumah. Jungkook bisa membayangkan Taehyung memeluknya sama erat sambil berbisik lembut dengan bibir tersenyum, " _Kau itu rumahku, Jeon Jungkook. Tempatku bermuara."_

Sama seperti dulu.

Seperti saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

* * *

 _ **Now they say I'm wasting my time**_

 _ **'Cause you're never comin' home**_

 _ **But they used to say the world was flat**_

 _ **But how wrong was that now?**_

Jimin datang lagi pagi ini, ketika Jungkook baru saja menyeduh segelas kopi instan. Ia duduk dengan santai di sofa, mengambil alih cangkir dari tangan Jungkook. "Hari ini aku mau ke Daegu."

"Lagi?"

"Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya." Jimin menurunkan gelas dari genggamannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjatuhkan badannya ke sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Kali ini aku akan mencarinya dengan sangat teliti, hingga ke sudut-sudut kota."

"Terakhir?" Jungkook bertanya lagi, dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

Jimin menatapnya simpati. " _Come on, Jeon._ Realistis sedikit. Taehyung mengirim surat-surat bodoh itu hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia masih hidup entah di belahan dunia mana. Itu berarti ia memang ingin sendiri, entah karena apa. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya saja sih?"

Jungkook menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga menjadi satu garis lurus, kemudian bicara dengan nada datar yang menusuk. "Mudah saja bagimu bicara seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang yang kurasakan."

Jungkook membanting pintu kamarnya, tidak keluar sampai ia mendengar gerungan mobil tua Jimin yang meninggalkan halaman.

Memikirkan perkataannya tadi membuat Jungkook sedikit banyak menyesal. Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyerah membantu Jungkook mencari Taehyung. Ia ke Daegu selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, walaupun tidak pernah mengijinkan Jungkook ikut dengan dalih, ' _Kalau Taehyung memang benar disana, ia tidak akan mau menemuiku jika melihatmu ikut serta._ '

Mungkin Jimin benar, Jungkook sudah seharusnya menyerah. Taehyung menolak ditemukan, harusnya itu cukup membuatnya tahu diri dan memilih mundur. Bukan malah menyalak dan membanting pintu di depan satu-satunya orang yang mau membantunya. Jika Taehyung ada disini, Jungkook pasti sudah dimarahi karena berlaku tidak sopan dengan yang lebih tua.

 _Tapi Taehyung tidak ada._

* * *

 _ **And by leavin' my door open**_

 _ **I'm riskin' everything I own**_

Ini masih malam-malam yang sama. Malam penuh kenangan.

Tepat 7 bulan lebih 20 hari sejak Taehyung pergi dengan membanting pintu di depan hidungnya. Tapi Taehyung tak juga muncul.

Entah karena terlalu rindu, atau karena sedang sensitif, malam ini lukanya terasa jutaan kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya. Perih sekali.

Dan tanpa Jungkook sadari, bolpoin yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menulis jatuh akibat tangannya yang gemetaran terlalu kuat.

Matanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi mosaik hingga semuanya tidak terlihat jelas, begitu kabur. Dan setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah buku agendanya yang basah. Huruf-huruf luntur mencetak pola-pola biru tipis berbentuk tetesan air.

Ia menangis.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Taehyung pergi.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka oleh seorang laki-laki yang berlari tergesa mendekatinya, berwajah panik yang kentara. "Jeon Jungkook!

Jungkook menatapnya bingung, "Apa?"

"Taehyung..."

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar nama itu disebut. Lukanya yang masih basah seolah ditoreh kembali.

Jimin terdiam lama sambil menatap Jungkook sendu, kesulitan mengatakan hal yang membuat tenggorokannya seperti tercekik. "Aku tahu ia dimana."

* * *

Sudah 10 bulan 11 hari sejak Taehyung pergi, tapi luka di hati Jungkook tak kunjung sembuh.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, sebesar rasa ikhlas awan pada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada. Aku mencintaimu, setulus senyuman bulan pada matahari yang merenggutnya pergi di setiap pagi. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Selalu."_ itu yang Taehyung bisikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, di atas ranjang rumah sakit, diiringi suara monitor detak jantung yang berbunyi nyaring beberapa saat setelahnya. Menampakkan garis lurus yang begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Membawa pergi cintanya, hidupnya, keinginnya, satu-satunya alasan Jungkook untuk tetap bertahan walau hidup kadang begitu kejam.

Kim Taehyung pergi.

Meninggalkan luka menganga yang mustahil sembuh.

Puluhan janji yang belum terpenuhi.

Jutaan kenangan yang tak mungkin terlupakan.

Setelah drama panjang karena alasannya menghilang adalah agar Jeon Jungkook tak mengetahui penyakitnya, Taehyung tetap pergi.

Bahkan setelah berkata, _"Aku sudah siap mati sebelum ini. Jangan menatapku seolah kau mau menangis dengan matamu yang luar biasa cantik itu, Jeon Jungkook. Kau membuatku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi."_

Taehyung tetap tak kembali.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Haii, ini ff vkook pertama yang pernah aku publish, jadi kritik sarannya diharapkan banget nih yaaa**

 **Sebenernya aku liat mereka sebagai couple yang super unyuk, dan aku udah bikin a lot of fluff tentang mereka(walopun belom ada yang dishare), tapi gatau kenapa aku malah ngeshare yang penuh aura kegelapan begini TT**

 **Mungkin pas bagian Taehyung mati masih agak ngambang, soalnya aku gakuat nulis adegan sedih sedihan ekstrim diantara mereka berdua. Oh no, nehi lah kalo harus menggambarkan Taehyung make selang dimana mana sama masker oksigen sama mata sayu dan apalah segala macem. Gakuat adek gakuat.**

 **Tapi endingnya ga ngambang kan? Gaperlu sequel kan?**

 **Btw, ini inspired by lagunya The Script yang If You Ever Comeback, dan liriknya ada yang aku ubah sedikit. Dengerin lagu itu ato nggak pas baca ini nggak akan terlalu ngefek kok. Suka suka kalian ae lah pokoknya.**

 **Anw, terimakasih banyak udah mau baca. I love youuuuuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	2. You Won't Come Back

_You were the one_

 _I wanted the most_

 _to stay._

 _But time could not_

 _be kept at bay._

 _The more it goes,_

 _The more it gone,_

 _The more it takes away._

 _ **(Time, Lang Leav)**_

.

 _11 bulan lebih 11 hari sejak Taehyung pergi._

Luka Jungkook masih belum menutup. Dan seolah itu belum cukup, pagi itu Park Jimin datang ke rumahnya, mengantarkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah, warna kesukaan Jungkook.

Ia membuka amplop itu dengan tangan gemetar, merasakan sensasi aneh melingkupi dadanya ketika melihat tulisan tangan miring-miring yang tergores rapi di sepanjang kertas berwarna kekuningan itu, _khas Taehyung sekali._

Matanya memindai cepat, membaca baris atas hingga terbawah dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Ia berhenti di coretan abstrak pada akhir surat, tanda tangan Taehyung.

Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran ketika menyadari sesuatu,

 _Taehyung yang ia tunggu, benar-benar tidak akan kembali._

* * *

 _ **Dear, my dearest, Jeon Jungkook.**_

 _ **Jika si cebol Jimin sudah mengantarkan ini padamu, itu berarti aku tak lagi bisa menemanimu. Maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Jungkookie sayang, kau tahu kan seberapa bencinya aku pada drama? Aku sering marah-marah tak jelas jika melihatmu nonton drama, karena kupikir para pembuatnya adalah idiot tak realistis yang suka memanipulasi otak orang.**_

 _ **Tapi lucu juga karena aku baru sadar kalau hidupku sendiri seperti drama.**_

 _ **Kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya 3 hari setelah aku divonis kanker sialan oleh dokter sialan di rumah sakit yang tak kalah sialan. Namjoon hyung yang mengenalkanku padamu, sebagai adik dari kekasihnya.**_

 _ **Saat pertama kali melihatmu, dengan rambut charcoal lembut yang ditata rapi dengan poni depan super imut, aku tahu hidupku tak akan pernah sama lagi.**_

 _ **Dan benar saja, sebulan setelahnya, kita mulai melakukan segalanya bersama. Aku kaget sekali saat kau menyetujui ajakanku untuk tinggal bersama, dan lebih kaget lagi pada keputusanku untuk tinggal bersamamu padahal aku harus menyembunyikan penyakitku di saat yang bersamaan.**_

 _ **Kankerku belum terlalu parah saat itu, memang sudah tidak bisa dioperasi karena terlanjur menyebar, tapi masih bisa ditekan pertumbuhannya dengan kemoterapi untuk beberapa waktu. Atau istilah lainnya sih, menunda kematianku sebentar.**_

 _ **Dokter bilang waktuku hanya setahun kalau aku tidak mau kemo dan memilih berobat jalan, kupikir itu cukup, jadi aku memutuskan tidak melakukan kemo karena aku ingin tinggal bersamamu sebagai Taehyung yang kuat, bukannya si botak Taehyung yang kurus dan pucat karena terlalu sering disuntik zat kimia.**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook, cintaku, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku harus pergi karena rasa sakitnya datang semakin sering akhir-akhir ini, dan aku tak ingin kau melihatku kesakitan.**_

 _ **Maaf juga karena aku menyakitimu berulang kali di saat-saat terakhir hidupku. Pembelahan sel secara abnormal itu semakin lama semakin menyiksaku. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan menyulut emosiku.**_

 _ **Melihat wajahmu yang luar biasa indah kadang juga bisa membuatku begitu marah. Karena aku takut jika bidadari yang disediakan Tuhan disana tidak seindah dirimu.**_

 _ **Dan, kau tahu, sayangku? Hampir setiap malam sejak meninggalkanmu di rumah kecil kita, aku memimpikanmu. Di mimpiku, kau dan aku berdiri berhadapan di altar, dengan tuksedo warna senada, membisikkan janji untuk bersama hingga akhir hayat.**_

 _ **Di sana kau tersenyum, Jeon Jungkook.**_

 _ **Kau tersenyum begitu manis dan matamu yang luar biasa indah berbinar menggemaskan.**_

 _ **Aku dan otakku yang dominan kiri paham betul kalau itu tak mungkin terjadi, tapi mengapa setiap memejamkan mata untuk merapal doa, mulutku tak mau berhenti memohon agar mimpi itu menjadi nyata? Aku jadi malu sekali pada Tuhan.**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook, manusia favoritku di seluruh dunia, maaf jika hal terakhir yang bisa kau ingat dariku hanyalah punggung yang berjalan meninggalkanmu.**_

 _ **Kuharap aku mati sambil tersenyum, jadi senyumku lah yang akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kau ingat dariku. Atau kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di menit-menit terakhir hidupku, agar kau sempat mendengar seberapa besar aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Setelah aku pergi, jangan sering menangis, oke? Kau harus selalu mengingatku sebagai si konyol Taehyung, dengan senyuman di bibirmu. Berhentilah minum terlalu banyak susu, karena air putih juga penting untuk kesehatanmu. Jangan pilih pilh makanan, atau aku akan bangkit dari kubur untuk memukulmu.**_

 _ **Oh iya, mengenai ucapanku malam itu, lupakan saja. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku menyesali pertemuan kita. Tidak pernah. Bahkan tidak di khayalan terliarku sekalipun.**_

 _ **Karena, Jeon Jungkook, pertemuan denganmu itu bab terindah yang pernah dituliskan Tuhan di buku takdir milikku.**_

 _ **Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Jungkookie, demi aku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Milikmu,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

* * *

 _Hai, jadi gimana?_

 _Sebenernya aku nggak pernah bikin sequel, tapi rasanya kok si Taehyung kasian banget berasa jadi antagonis, makanya aku coba jelasin keadaan dari sudut pandangnya dia… Dan yah, anggep aja ini twoshoot, bukan sequel._

 _Dan so sorry ya kalo plotnya mainstream banget, aku juga sadar banget koook, makanya entah gimana berusaha biar alurnya nggak ketebak heheh_

 _Makasih banget yang udah baca, dan udah ngasih kritik saran, boleh loh ini dikasih kritik saran lagi. Sarangeeeeeeek_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XOXO, Kim Ara_**


End file.
